Hide and Seek
by Stheno Gorgon
Summary: Eric and Alexis both have secrets that they want to keep from each other and both have a past together. Alexis wants to hide away from her mother and Eric wants to protect her and keep his leadership at the same time. Eric x OC, Max x OC (focus on Eric and Alexis). Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Creep

**I promise this is the last rewrite! I just want to get it perfect and just not happy with it. I know it's annoying but please please please bear with me. I've never really written a long story before so it's a first and I need to make sure I get the first chapters spot on.**

 **Background**

The age of choosing is 18. Eric is 19, Max is 34 and Jeanine is 36, and Alexis is 18. The story is set a year before Tris joins Dauntless. This story will stick to some of the original plot, but things will be different.

Nothing keeps me interested,  
longer than a sec.  
If I'll give you my attention,  
it would set you back.  
This was never meant to happen,  
never meant to be.  
And in the end, I know for sure,  
the faulter – this is me.

Neuroticfish - The Creep

 **Eric**

She was on top of me, her breasts bouncing while she was coming close to orgasm. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her face, her face red and those bright blue eyes staring deep into my soul. My hands were on her hips, setting the pace. I could feel myself about to come undone. A moan escaped her lips and she began to shake. I held her in place and increased the pace until my orgasm happened. I finished inside of her and she bent down to kiss me. The kiss was full of passion. I was attracted to this woman and she is the love of my life. She is the reason I'm still alive and picked me up when life went to shit. I owe her the world and being like this with her was simply bliss. She climbed off of me and rested her head on my chest, my hand found her hair and I began to stroke it. We were both breathing hard. "I love you." Her saying that still made my heart flutter even after being together for a good three years.  
"I love you too." She kissed me on the chest and we lead there in silence; content with each other.

I must've dosed off on my sofa again. I sighed and got up putting my tablet down. My apartment was dark and the clock in the kitchen flashed 3:00. My whiskey glass was half empty, I grabbed it and downed the rest. I poured myself another and walked to my room. Lately I couldn't seem to get Alexis out of my mind. It was a year since I left Erudite and joined Dauntless. I never said or hinted to her that I wanted out of the faction. I had debated it for over a year, after my parents died I didn't want to stay there. I didn't want to leave Alexis either. But I didn't want to stay and force her to stay, so I left, I was just too much of a damn coward to say anything to her. Hurting her was my only regret and I'd take that to the grave. Not only was she my girlfriend and the love of my life she had been my best friend for years before that. She was there the day the factionless killed my parents. I took a long sip of the whiskey and began to undress, I slipped into bed and was leaning against my headboard, knowing that sleep wouldn't come. I never slept well, not since my last night in Erudite. And those dreams of Alexis didn't help, usually I'd wake with a raging hard on and contact one of the many women in Dauntless that just wanted a good fuck. Tonight, was different though. I was tired and miserable.

The day had been shit from the start. I had to go to Erudite to bring in another Divergent for her to test on. Usually I'd just throw the Divergent in and leave, however on my way out I saw the familiar blonde hair and skinny figure, head down in a book. It took everything in me not to approach her and tell her I'm sorry, to beg for forgiveness. I wasn't the same man though. I wasn't Eric the top of his class and your role model Erudite. I was Eric, the youngest leader of Dauntless, who had blood on his hands. The man that was trained to be a solider and leader. So, I took a deep breath and left. Alex being none the wiser that I was there at all. I finished my drink and led down in bed, putting my arm over my face and praying sleep would come. I wonder what faction Alexis would choose. She was smart enough to stay in Erudite but would she because of her mother. I knew Jeanine wasn't a nice woman, but she would do well there. Part of me hoped she would come here, but I wouldn't be so lucky. And I knew I didn't deserve a second chance if she came here. No. I needed to focus on being a leader now. I was a cold, calculated person. Even if Alexis came here I would not touch her and I'd treat her like any other initiate. I'm a new person now, not the man that she loved.

 **Alexis**

I woke up and brushed my shoulder length blonde hair back into a tight pony tail. I dressed in my sharpest, blue suit and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like the typical Erudite, one with money that could afford to dress very well. My suit was tailor made, like all my clothes, my glasses of top quality, even if I didn't need them. Jeanine had always said they made me look cleverer, so I had to wear them. If Jeanine was a caring mother she would've been proud of my appearance, I looked like someone of authority even if I was just getting ready for the Choosing Ceremony. I didn't know my father, all that that was told to me was that she was attacked one day and became pregnant with me. I decided last night that I was going to leave. There was nothing keeping me here and I knew I had to get far away from my mother. I knew I was Divergent as soon as the simulations had started, and I became aware I was under one. I hid it well and chose the options someone from Erudite would choose, if I had swayed it to decide another faction I knew I'd be watched. Eighty percent of candidates received their home faction as a result, fifteen percent received a different faction and give percent were Divergent. I knew all this as I was studying them with Jeanine. I knew what cruel things she put them through, the horrible experiments and serums. I could still here their sobs and begs for death. I didn't know what she wanted to achieve but I couldn't stop her. I tried once and was smacked in the face by her. I still have the scar on my cheek, where her ring caught me and was locked under the stairs for a week. She then used several pain serums on me, that was enough to stop me going against her again.

I looked at my room, books lined the shelves, and everything was immaculate, Erudite to a t. I took one last look at my room and closed the door. Jeanine was already at the Choosing Ceremony, it was her turn to do the speech. I left the house and walked over to the school. Abnegation in their greys stood in an orderly line in silence, Candor in their black and white were in a sort of orderly queue debating with each other, Amity in their reds, yellows and oranges were huddled together and laughing with each other, Dauntless were nowhere to be seen and then it was us. There was some discussion going on about how serums worked, and I chose to ignore it. I kept to myself most of the time and didn't have anymore friends. The only friend I had left me without saying a word. I cried for days after and then I focused on getting through this year. I did what Jeanine wanted me to do and spent my time reading. There was cheers and shouting coming from the distance, Dauntless. They looked so happy and carefree with their blacks, reds and purples, colourful hair and many tattoos and piercings. They stood in groups, talking loudly and shoving each other. We were let into the building, Dauntless ran past everyone, shoving other factions out of the way and headed for the stairs. Abnegation stayed put, it was too selfish for them to go first, Amity, Candor and us headed for the lifts. We filled the room according to our factions and once it was filled Jeanine took the stand.

Marcus, leader of Abnegation was sat to the left of the stage, Jack next to him, then Max, Jeanine's empty seat was next to him and then Johanna, all wearing their smartest clothes. "The factions' system is a living being composed of cells; all of you. And the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place. The future belongs to those who know where they belong. When you leave this room, you will no longer be dependents, but full-fledged members of our society. Faction before blood." She looked at me when she said that, and I kept eye contact. Jeanine that sat down and Marcus stood up and began calling out names. I sat there playing with my thumbs deciding what faction I was going to choose.

I could choose the glass of Candor, where everyone was transparent, where no one could lie, but I needed my secrets and I knew that being honest could get you into trouble and it would reveal my divergence; water for Erudite, which would turn red once the first drop of blood hit it, we needed water to survive and like water we needed knowledge, but I couldn't stay here working under Jeanine; grey stone for Abnegation, something simple and dull, like the people of the faction, I could have a home there but I did not trust Marcus and I wondered if the rumour of what he did to his son was true; hot coals for Dauntless, which made a sizzle when blood dropped on it, it burnt hot and seemed dangerous, like our soldiers, I could pass the simulation stage easily but the fighting I'd have to try really hard and of course the soil of Amity, where things grew and it was peaceful, but I couldn't live under the peace serum, I liked having some emotion. There was always the factionless, I could hide there but I could also die very quickly there. I sighed and before I could make any other decision Marcus said my name. I took a deep breath and walked over to the bowls. I could feel Jeanine's eyes on me and I swallowed, while Marcus handed me the knife. I cut my hand and closed my eyes, here goes nothing I put my hand over the coals and heard the sizzle. "Dauntless." Marcus boomed, the room erupted in cheers and applauds and I walked over to my new faction. Shit here goes nothing. What swayed me was that I liked how free they always seemed, and I knew I could fit in there. Just got to stay alive.

The last person was called, and the room exploded with Dauntless cheers and laughter. They began to run, knocking anyone in their way I joined in the run, down the stairs. I threw my glasses somewhere and did my best to keep up. We approached the tracks, and everyone started to climb up. I had never done anything like this before and my heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I began the ascent and was helped up onto the tracks. No one was still shifting from one leg onto the next waiting for the train in the distance. "When you see the train, start to run, grab on and throw yourself in." I nodded to the man with blonde hair a lip piercing in. The train made its appearance and we began the run. The train was level with me and I grabbed onto the rail by the door some hands grabbed me and threw me in. I sat there in shock, I just jumped into a train, it was going to take practice, but I was going to make sure I mastered it. The train left the platform and I took a deep breath looking around. "Nice going for a nose." A girl with dark skin, her hair cropped short which was black with red tips, an eyebrow piercing and a nose ring said to me. "The name's Alice." She smiled.  
"Thank you, I'm Alex." I smiled back to her.  
"So gotta ask, why choose us?"  
"Wanted an adventure." I replied.  
"Alice stop interrogating the initiate. Name's Kyle." Kyle was the blonde boy that told me what to do when the train approached. I smiled at him. "Alice is just so nosy, surprised she didn't go for Candor, she did get that in her aptitude test."  
"Shut up you dick, you said you wouldn't say anything." She hit him. I started to laugh. Looks like I was in a carriage full of Dauntless, I couldn't see anyone else from a different faction. After ten minutes the train began to slow down. "Now the fun part, you ever jumped out of a train before?" I looked at her and my face must've said it all. "Grab my hand I'll jump with you." I grabbed her hand and she looked at me "On the count of three….One….two…..three." I jumped with her and landed on my knees. Alice faired better than me and was up straight away laughing. I got up and made my way to the person standing on the edge of the roof.

 **Eric**

I stood on the roof waiting for the initiates, like Max had when I joined. Why did I have to be the greeter though? I couldn't give two damns about the initiates I had other shit to do and had Jeanine breathing down my back wanting more Divergents and wanting a report on the initiates. The train approached, and I could see them jumping off. I counted the ones not in black, three Erudites, four Candors and four from Amity. Not to my surprise there was no one from Abnegation. I studied them, and my eyes fell on the blonde hair of one of the Erudites. My breath caught when she got up and looked at me. Shock appeared on her face, quickly replaced with anger. She brushed herself off and joined the girl she jumped off the train with. Once everyone was gathered around I spoke. "Listen up. I'm Eric one of your leaders. To enter Dauntless, you have to jump off the roof. If you're too scared to do it, then you don't belong here. So, who's going to be brave enough to make the first jump?" I scanned the group, and no one moved. "Someone is going to have to jump, I don't give two shits if all of you are going to be factionless." I said bored. Just then Alexis stood forward, back straight and looked me in the eye, not breaking contact once.  
"I will." She then made it to the edge of the roof and took in a deep breath. I was growing impatient. "Any day now initiate." With that I pushed her. There was a gasp from the crowd. In fairness to Alexis she did not make one sound when falling. "Who's next?"

 **Alexis**

I was about to jump when Eric pushed me. I didn't have time to make a sound and before I knew what was happening I landed on a net. I let out a laugh and was helped off. I came into contact with a man with olive skin and blue eyes, he smiled at me. "What's your name?"  
"Alex."  
"Okay" he said softly to me. "First jumper, Alex." The room erupted in cheers. A scream came from the rooftop and Alice landed on the net neck. She got off quickly and joined me.  
"What a dick move pushing you."  
"I'll get my revenge, just wait." I promised myself. He made me look like a fool waiting for him in Erudite and I was not going to let him do the same to me here.

 **Eric**

After the last initiate jumped down I jumped. I landed on the net and no one dared to help me off the net, I wasn't pathetic enough to need it. I jumped off the net easily and pushed past Alex as I made my way back to my room. I was tired and wanted a drink. I decided when I saw her on the roof, I was going to make her hate me. It was better for her to keep her distance from me, especially working with the one person she hated the most and I couldn't do anything with her while she was in training. I didn't want a weakness either and she was it. If people caught on my feelings for her, it would make Alex an easy target. I knew as well I had to get her fighting fit and push her at the same time otherwise she'd be on the streets with the factionless. What a clusterfuck! First things first though, I needed Max to scramble the footage of the initiates arriving, so Jeanine would think that Alexis didn't make it and give her a good fighting chance as Alex knew too much of what Jeanine was up to and if she told someone it would get her in a lot of trouble. Jack Kang would have a field day and it'd mean I'd probably get executed for helping Jeanine. But I had my reasons working with her, she wouldn't expect a Divergent to be collecting other Divergents for her. But no one else was gonna look after me, and I needed to stay alive, I had no plans on dying anytime soon. Call me selfish but I didn't say I was perfect. That and it was one of the conditions Jeanine put a word in with Max about making me leader.

I loved Max like a father, he helped train me and shared his wisdom as a leader with me. He took me under his wing after initiation was over and was there for me after the fear sims, which admittingly I cried after. I was living with the guilt of leaving Alexis and I got myself in a state on night when I had one to many whiskeys. Max listened to the story and never mentioned it again. He taught me how to be hard and cold to protect myself. Max, like myself was an ex Erudite and he was good friends with Jeanine when they were in school and she had told him her concerns about the Divergents. Max had suspected my Divergence as I let it slip during one of my fear sims and he didn't say anything, nor did we speak about it. I guess he worked with Jeanine because he was trying to protect me. I walked over to his office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I walked in and Max was on his computer typing.  
"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, taking a seat opposite him.  
"No, just trying to calm Johanna down. She doesn't like the idea of us going over there to look at the cameras." He sighs. "What can I do for you Eric." He asked.  
Here goes nothing. "I need a favour."  
"Depends what it is."  
"I need you to scramble the footage of the initiates coming in."  
"Why is that?"  
"Alexis is here. I want to keep her safe and don't want Jeanine to catch wind that she is here."  
"But she knows from the Choosing Ceremony."  
"We can tell her some bullshit saying she didn't come. She could be with the factionless."  
"Okay I'll do this. Just promise me something, Eric."  
"Yes?" I answer unsure what he wants me to promise him.  
"Keep your head on. I know your relationship with Alexis, but you're a leader and need to remain professional at all times. No trying to sleep with the initiates."  
"What we had is gone. You do not need to worry Max."  
"Okay Eric, I'll do this for you. "  
"Thank you I owe you one." Max smiled at me and I left. Time for a quick drink in my apartment then to join the initiates for their dinner.

 **Was it better? Please let me know**


	2. Why Don't You Hate Me?

**Enjoy**

I sit and watch the darkness  
Slowly disappear  
The first rays of sunlight  
Reflecting in your tear

You said what you can't handle  
And never did before  
I know you used to love me  
But now I'm not so sure

Why don't you hate me?

Neuroticfish – Why Don't You Hate Me?

 **Alexis**

"My name is Four and I am one of the instructors." A girl with dark hair was stood next to him. She had an eyebrow piercing, as well as her lip. Her right ear was covered in rings. She smiled at us.  
"I'm Lauren, I'll be training the Dauntless-born. Those of you that have transferred in please follow Four, the rest come with me. Unless you'd like a tour of the compound." Alice laughed next to me.  
"Guess I will see you later." Alice smiled. She gave me a brief hug and walked off with the rest of the Dauntless-born.  
"Follow me." Four instructed.

Looking at the rest of the group I was training with, I could see that there were two members from my old faction, three from Candor and four from Amity. The Amities looked strong, there were going to be a challenge, I just hoped that they still held some of their upbringing and didn't want to hurt me too badly, otherwise I wouldn't stand a chance. I wasn't a coward, but I didn't want to rank at the bottom. The four from Candor were skinny like me, I hoped that when we fought I'd have one of them or one of the two Erudites. They were talking amongst themselves and I hung at the back. I did not want to be recognised and doubted I would. Jeanine was a strong believer in me not being seen or heard. People of Erudite knew of me but I usually kept my distance from her. After school I was usually around Eric and after he left I sat in Jeanine's office or in the library writing up Jeanine's notes and making them into reports for her, doing my homework or just reading. I very rarely spent time at home that year after Eric left. It bought up too many memories and emotions.

Seeing him today up on the roof had bought that same sadness back but also the anger I felt when I realised he left, without saying goodbye. I'd have supported him in his decision to leave and if he wanted to go to Dauntless, I'd have helped him train. I made it quite clear I wasn't happy to stay in Erudite, but I made the silent decision that if Eric were to stay I would. I'd be unhappy living there, but I'd have him to support me.

The night before the choosing ceremony Eric was around my house, Jeanine was still in her office, she spent most of her time there and slept there at times, her work too important. Eric spent a lot of time over at mine especially after his parents were killed. Eric was twelve and he lost his whole family that night. His parents were walking home when they were jumped by a group of drunk factionless. Eric didn't know the details of what happened and as far as I was aware he still didn't know the details. He went to live with another couple and what I gathered was that they weren't nice to him, so it came that Eric spent most of his time here with me. We had just finished having sex and we talked about a future. He spoke about getting married one day and starting a family. Not once did he hint at leaving. So, after the choosing ceremony I waited for him, like an idiot, at the library as he'd have been back ages ago before me. When I couldn't see Eric there, I went to look for him, banging into my mother. "Have you seen Eric?" I asked.  
"Thought you knew he was going to leave."  
"What do you mean leave?" I could feel myself starting to panic.  
"He's gone, left Erudite. Did he not tell you?" She smirked. I could feel my eyes begin to water.  
"No Which faction did he choose?" The tears started to fall down.  
"I can't tell you. Maybe now you'll focus on your work and think about your career choices in Erudite. You don't need distractions."  
I nodded at her, "I'm going home." With that I walked home and cried myself to sleep. I vowed to myself to never let myself get too close to anyone again and to forget about him.

We arrived in a massive room, with ten single beds. They had metal frames and looked very uncomfortable. "This is where you will be saying."

One of the Candor girls let out a moan "We have to share with the boys?"  
Four smirked. "Wait until you see the bathroom." We followed him. The showers were public and there were four toilets, thankfully with doors. The Candor girl sighed again. "Get dressed and I'll be back in ten minutes to take you to get something to eat." With that he left.  
"I cannot believe this!" The Candor girl said to her friend, I assumed. There were four girls, including myself. "We have come to an agreement what times the girls will shower and the boys." An Erudite boy let out a wicked grin.  
"Or we shower when we want, and I can check all you sexy ladies out." I let my eyes roll. The Candor girl gave him a dirty look. We all each made our way to the beds and started to pick out clothes. I chose the bed by the door as it was the only one left. Also, it was the one that had the less light coming to it. We all had our backs turned to each other when we undressed. The clothes were baggy and didn't fit very well. I hoped they would after some training, otherwise I hoped we could buy some new ones. Four came in shortly after "Follow me and take your old clothes with you." I grabbed my old uniform and followed behind.

We approached a room with a fire in the middle. "Throw your clothes in here. This is you letting go of your old faction. You are now Dauntless. I don't want to hear talk about your old faction. We are strong believers in faction before blood and we will keep repeating that until it sinks in." I was first to throw my old uniform in and was relieved. Finally, I was free of Erudite and could start again as Dauntless. Once we had all finished Four looked at us all. "Now for food." We followed him into the dining hall.

The place was packed and there was an enemy table in the middle of the room. "This one is reserved for you. Grab some food from over there," He pointed towards the back wall "and make your way there." With that he walked off and we joined the line for food. I grabbed a hamburger and sat down. "So, first jumper what's your name? Didn't catch it earlier?" It was the Erudite boy that made the remark about the showers. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a cruel smile, which reminded me a lot like Jeanine's.  
"Alex." I returned the same smile.  
"This **is Drew** , he pointed to a boy with black shaved hair and I'm **Edward**." Drew smiled brightly. He looked friendly enough. The Candor girl looked over through her blonde bangs.  
" **I'm Katie, this is Lindsay, Aiden and Dereck**." She smiled. "The old Amities are **Autumn, Logan and Harry."  
** "Nice to meet you all." I smiled.  
"I can't believe we have to share a dorm together." Katie said.  
"Guess we've got to get use to that. It'll only be for three months anyway."  
"I hope so."  
"So why did you choose Dauntless?" Lindsay asked.  
"Adventure." I replied. "Yourself?"  
"Have you seen them? They are so hot." She grinned. We all let out a laugh.

 **Eric**

I was stood on the balcony with Max, Sam and Victoria. I was studying the dining hall and my eyes set on the group of transfers. Alex looked up at the balcony and our eyes met. Her face scowled, and she went back to talking to everyone else. I quickly looked away, keeping the same neutral expression on my face. "So, are you ready for your first speech?" Max smiled. Victoria rolled her eyes.  
"Don't fuck it up Eric." She laughed. I hated the woman, she reminded me of Jeanine. I sneered at her.  
"Don't get jealous because I'm second in command." Sam laughed.  
"Oh, don't she might murder you in your sleep." Sam's blue eyes sparkled. Victoria looked pissed off and looked at Max.  
"Stop acting like children we have to look professional."  
"Besides where's Harrison?" Sam asked.  
"Still sick. Food poisoning. I warned him not to eat the fish." I laughed.  
"Idiot. He should be careful at his age." Sam laughed back. I got on with Sam very well as well as Max. Sam was five years older than me. Even though Max trained me up Sam did help when Max wasn't available. Sam wasn't interested in becoming second in command, he was the one that convinced Harrison and Max I was the best candidate. Victoria was too loyal to Jeanine and couldn't be trusted with Dauntless' best interests, Harrison had already stepped down as he was getting too old for "all that trouble", his own words not mine. So here I was Max's right hand man and I've only been leader for a year.

I took a step forward and towards the microphone. An alarm sounded, and the room fell silent, all eyes on me. God, I hated public speaking. I cleared my throat. "Initiates stand." With that the group of transfer and the Dauntless-born stood up. "You have chosen to join the warrior faction, tasked with the defence of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives on person to stand up for another. Respect that. We are strong believers in faction before blood. We are your family now. Have fun tonight and don't forget the real work starts tomorrow." The room erupted in cheers and people banging their fists on the tables. People grabbed the initiates and guided them outside cheering and fists pumping. I saw Alex get dragged away, she was laughing with the other transfers.

 **Alex**

The sound was deafening, and I ended up next to Alice. She smiled at me. "Let's get a drink!" She laughed excitingly, putting her arm around me and dragging me off. We got to a bar in the corner of the pit with the dance floor close by.  
"Whatcha having?" He was pierced all over too, with tattoos trailing along his arm and his knuckles.  
"Two whiskeys." She handed him a card and gave me the drink after it was poured.  
"Welcome to Dauntless." We clinked glasses, and both took a swig of the drink. I started coughing, that stuff burnt and tasted horrible! Alice started laughing at me.  
"That stuff is horrible. How can you drink that?"  
"You wait until you drink the tequila." Alice's grin stretched across her face.

Alice kept getting drinks and I felt the effect it was starting to have on me and I could see Alice swaying too. It turns out I like tequila and Dauntless beer. I knew I was getting drunk, it wasn't the first time. I had too much wine at a dinner party once in Erudite and I can remember feeling like shit in the morning. "Let's dance." It was my turn to grab Alice and head to the dance floor. I could see Autumn and Drew dancing close together and the rest of my group talking and drinking. Alice grabbed me and pulled me closer to the edge of the dance floor. "Oh my god, look at Max. Look how hot he is." She started giggling.  
"He's old enough to be your dad though."  
"Which means he's experienced. Saying that Eric doesn't look to bad either."  
I looked up and saw Eric staring at me. This man was going to get on my nerves.  
"Alice I'm tired and we have training tomorrow. I'm going to bed."  
"Fine lightweight." She slurred. We hugged and parted ways.

Seeing Eric so much after last year still hurt so much. I just wished I could hate him but deep down I knew I still loved him and probably always would. It doesn't mean I want him though. I'm so confused.

I felt someone kick my bed and shout. "Wake up initiates time for your first day of training. If you want breakfast I suggest you get up quickly." I opened my eyes and saw Eric smirking. I jumped out of bed and slipped some clothes on. God my head hurt. "Did someone have too much to drink last night?" He teased. I ignored him and tried to walk past but Eric grabbed my arm. "I asked you a question initiate."  
"Yes, Eric I did."  
"You'll enjoy today then." He laughed. Eric let go of me and I walked away. I ate very little as I didn't want to upset my stomach and didn't talk to anyone on the table. We walked to the training room in silence and Four was stood in the middle waiting for us.  
"We're starting with a run. Follow me." He didn't give us a chance to react when he took off. I quickly followed, hating myself. I was just hoping that Alice was suffering like me too. I was at the back of the group and I someone on my heels. I turned around and saw Eric.  
"What's wrong initiate, are you that unfit?"  
"Leave me alone Eric."  
"Where would the fun in that be?" I carried on running ignoring him, picking up the pace and quickly ending up in the middle of the group. Drew and Edward were near the front with Autumn and Logan close behind them. We headed back into the compound and into the training room.

"Have lunch and then you're doing weights." We left and made our way to the dining hall. I still wasn't hungry and grabbed a bit of chicken pasta and stayed quiet through.  
"How much did you drink last night?" Harry asked.  
"Enough." I groaned. With that I excused myself and slowly went back to the training room.

Four showed us how to use the weight machines. "Get into pairs and work with each other." Everyone paired themselves up and I was stood on my own. Eric smirked.  
"Looks like it's me and you nose."  
"Great." I sighed.  
"That's not fair." Edward shouted.  
Eric shot round and looked at Edward. "What's not fair initiate?" He's tone went cold, daring him to continue.  
"If I knew I could train with you I would have done and not picked Drew." Drew looked offended.  
"Well you didn't. And trust me, nose won't be getting an easy time."  
"Stop calling me that." I muttered. Eric looked at me and narrowed his eyes.  
"Get on the weight bench and start lifting." I did as he told me to. "Higher and faster."  
"My arms hurt Eric."  
"Aww, your arms hurt, that'll teach you for coming in hungover! For that ten more." He shouted. I could hear the others snickering at his mocking and telling me off. "Oh, it's funny is it?" Ten more each for all of you." There was groaning, and we continued. By the end of it my arms felt like they were going to drop off.  
"Well done everyone, get showered and go to the dining hall for dinner."

We all left, and I was the last one. Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, "Take these." He was holding two white pills.  
"What are they?"  
"Painkillers, they will help with your head." I wasn't stupid enough to deny them. My head was killing and so were my arms.  
"Thank you." Eric looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head.  
"I suggest no partying for you tonight." With that he left.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop was taken away for repair and working 48 hours takes its toll on me. I'll try and update regularly for now on. Thank you for keeping the faith.**


	3. Agony

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uAlex/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Did someone just kick my bed? "If you want something to eat I suggest you get your asses up and out." Eric shouted. Everyone started to move and hurry out of bed. No one wanted to upset Eric on their first day. Four and Eric walked out, and we got changed in silence and made our way to the dining hall. I grabbed a muffin and a coffee and grabbed a seat next to Alice. br /"What time is it?"br /"Too early." She sighed. I sipped my coffee slowly hoping the caffeine would kick in soon. I didn't sleep well last night. The beds were uncomfortable, and the room was cold. I was too nervous to eat so I opted for something small while everyone else had more. I felt someone sit next to me, Alice looked at me with a concerned look. I turned my head and it was Eric. I let out a groan. br /"If you want to survive training you're gonna need to eat more than that." br /"I didn't ask you for diet advice." br /"Watch your tone with me initiate." I glared at him and felt him move his leg closer to me. I knew his game and I wasn't going to react. br /"Or what Eric? You gonna throw me off the chasm? Throw me out of Dauntless?"br /"I can do much worse, I can make your life hell. Just see after training tonight." With that he got up and left. br /"What was that all about?" Alice asked. Jeff and Autumn were staring at me and didn't say /"Nothing, I'm just not putting up with his shit. Leader or not." br /"I'd be careful with Eric." Four spoke up. br /"Thank you for your concern Four, but I'm not scared." br /"Breakfast is over, follow me for training."br /br /We followed Four into the training room and Eric was there, he looked pissed off. "Follow me and keep up!" Eric barked and he started to run. We gathered ourselves quickly and followed. We did a lap of the training room and headed outside. I was at the back of the group, guess Alice had some practice before. Eric turned around and began running backwards. "Four take over me." Four ran past the group and took place at the front and Eric ran next to me. "What's wrong nose? Not so cocky, now are you?"br /"Leave…me…alone." I said between breaths. I made a note to practice my running after training, otherwise I wouldn't stand a chance. Drew made it look easy, as did Autumn and Jeff. They were Amity before though, they were use to working the fields and being fit. Alice however was nearly as slow as me. She was ahead enough that she couldn't hear what Eric was saying but close enough that I could see her. br /"Why would I do that? Thought you liked the attention." I chose to ignore him and I tried to pick up the pace to at least keep up with Alice. I really didn't want to be on my own with Eric. "Have you forgotten how to speak?" He /"Fuck off." And I sprinted. Eric caught up with me and made it look easy. br /"You know I'm getting tired of you telling me to fuck off. After training I'll teach you some manners." I ignored him and carried on./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uspan style="text-decoration: none;" /span/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uEric/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I couldn't help myself when it came to Alex. I knew she probably hated me, and I really didn't blame her. However, I couldn't not talk to her either. She had told me to fuck off twice in a couple of days and I admit it did bother me. I kept behind the group and pulled back a little to give Alex her space. We arrived back in the training room and the initiates were out of breath. "You get two minutes and then we start the weights." I head a groan from someone and Four approached /"Don't you think they've had enough?"br /"No. I say when they have had enough. At your rate they won't be the soldiers we need them to be." Who the fuck was he to tell me what to do? I looked over at Alex and she looked like she was struggling. I was going to push her to do her best, whether she liked it or not. "Now we begin your weight training. We don't need weaklings in Dauntless, we save that for Candor. Sort yourselves out one at a time and figure out what weights you can lift. I don't expect much from any of you." I felt eyes dig into me and I didn't care. I wasn't there to be their friend, I only wanted what's best for them. I saw Alex grab some light ones and Alice do the same. I walked over to them. "You can lift harder than that and you know it. I will not put up with laziness. Do two laps now!" I shouted at her. The whole group looked at me and went back to revaluate their weights. "I'll show you how to lift the weights and you follow suit." I could see Alice still running around. "Quicker initiate, you haven't got all day." I barked at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uAlex/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I felt bad for Alice she didn't need all this trouble. Just because Eric had a problem with me there was no need to take it out on her. I grabbed myself some heavier weights and watched Eric while he showed us how to lift. I had to admit he did look good but I wasn't going to let myself get involved with him again. I was going to do everything to stay away for him. "Now your turn." Eric barked and I led on the bench and began lifting. It was hard work and I knew I would feel it in the morning. Eric walked over to me and was watching, I could feel his eye bore into me. I tried to show he didn't bother me. I lifted the weights once more and felt my arms start to give way when Eric grabbed the bar so I didn't get hurt. "Enough. Get yourself cleaned up and some food." Eric ordered. "You" Eric pointed at me "you're staying." I rolled my eyes and waved a quick goodbye to Alice. She looked at me and smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was only myself and Eric in the room now. "Are you going to do anything, or am you just going to stand staring at me?" I questioned. Eric's face went red and he approached me grabbing my shoulders with both hands. He put his face close to mine and spoke harshly with a hint of a threat behind /"I will only tell you this once initiate." He added emphasis on the last word. "I will not put up with you talking back, disrespecting me or anything else for that matter. I am your leader and you shall respect that." He sounded so cold. I looked Eric in the eye and for once kept my mouth shut. I had never seen him look so threatening or cold. I swallowed and tried to move back. Eric must've seen something on my face as he let go quickly and moved away with almost a guilty look on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"uEric/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I lost my cool with Alex and I didn't mean to. I let my temper get the better of me. Usually I'd have given that treatment to anyone else that disrespected me however Alex would be my weakness. Maybe it was the guilt I felt whenever I looked at her. She had every right to be angry at me and I didn't blame her. However, I couldn't let her get away with being disrespectful in front of the other initiates and Four. After I spoke to her I saw the look of fear on her face and that broke my heart. Even if we were not together anymore, I still loved her and never wanted to see that look on her. I knew I had a lot of making up to do and this was not helping. I pulled away and turned around to regain my composure and to calm down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After two minutes I turned around and Alex was still staring at me with her mouth shut. "Let's get you back on the weight bench." She didn't say a word and did as she was told./p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We trained for an extra hour in silence. I let Alex go to get some food. She got the hang of the weight training and in time she would get better and I was going to try and help. It was a very awkward silence during that hour and I was glad to get back to my room so I could pour myself a drink and get some sleep. I just hope tomorrow goes better./p 


End file.
